Portion-control sauce dispensers are often used in fast food-type and other restaurants. Portion-control dispensers have the advantage over conventional “squeeze bottles” of always dispensing the same amount of sauce (e.g. ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, etc.) with each use (for example, ½ fl. oz., ¼ fl. oz., etc.), thereby ensuring consistency in food preparation.
One type of portion-control dispenser uses a notched rod which is advanced incrementally each time a trigger is squeezed. Rod-type dispensers have the disadvantage of being relatively long and heavy. This limits the manner and location in which such dispensers can be used and stored, which can lead to inefficiency in food preparation. Efficient use of space in food preparation areas can be very important.
In order to address the problems discussed above, the present invention provides a rodless portion-control dispenser.